Whispers in the Dark
by XxPeaceful DarknessxX
Summary: Sister fic! CastielXOC! dont like dont read! Erin Kestrel tries to move on after her mothers o              death but what happens when Castiel turns up claiming she has two brothers, will the demons get to her? R&R! better than it sounds, ON HOLD!


**Hi guys!:) This is my first ever supernatural fic and yeah, it's a sister fic...don't like don't read...kapeesh? there will be CastielXOC in this story..Again, don't like don't read. This chapter is quite boring, I admit but its only the introduction soo... enjoy and please review!**

**Rated T for swearing!**

**Disclaimer: No!*goes and cries in a corner***

"Erin Kestrel please report to the principal's office immediately." Droned the voice of the secretary through the loudspeakers in the hallway.

"Aw, man. Now you're gonna miss art, Erin." Exclaimed Luc to a pale faced brunette with long wavy hair. She was wearing an oversized dark purple hoodie and black jeans. Her eyes were a bright hazel colour which sparkled a little in the sunlight. She would be considered, by anyone's standards, to be beautiful. However, she had an enormous, ugly scar that went all the way from her chin to her right ear. The girl had no idea how she had gotten that scar, her mother had just told her she had gotten it when she very little. Her build was neither extremely skinny nor fat, not tall or short. She was just average.

"I know, I don't even remember what I've done this time!" The girl, Erin, sighed. Luc was her best friend, they were neither very popular, but they didn't care. Luc was fairly good looking, but Erin told herself every day that she was not attracted to his messy black hair, or his soft blue eyes. Every day that thought was harder to obey, but still she stood by it. Love caused pain; and Erin had enough pain in her life already.

"I'll see you later then!" Luc called after Erin as she started to push her way through the masses of kids making their way to their lessons. She waved her hand at him as a response.

"Hey! Erin! I hear you got called to the principal's office again. That's too bad." The annoyingly high pitched voice of one of the school sluts caught Erin's attention. It was Ella, wearing way too much make up as usual.

"Oh fuck off Ella, I have no intention of going your group of 'friends' anytime soon." Erin replied quickly, earning a few gasps from the people who had quickly gathered around them. Erin and Ella always managed to fight; and to the rest of the school it was always amusing to watch. Erin didn't usually like to fight or argue, but Ella just got on the bad side of her. Several times she had been corned by Ella trying to 'recruit' her to the group of popular people.

"Aw but, come on, you could look totally cute if you let us help you. That scar could be covered up with foundation and we could use some really cute eye shadow. Plus, we could straighten your hair, you could look, like, awesome!" Ella ranted on, her friends nodding behind her.

"Uh, no. Now if you would excuse me I have to go to the office." Erin mentally applauded herself for keeping her anger in check. It was taking all she had to not slap the bitch's face.

"Your boyfriend could join us too ya know...he's a bit strange...but he IS quite fit." Erin was seething now... Anyone who called Luc Erin's boyfriend was in for hell.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Erin replied through clenched teeth.

"Whoa...okay. Don't get stressy about it honey." Ella said in a patronising tone, then as an afterthought "I guess he's all mine then."

This sent Erin over the edge, before she could register what she was doing; she had punched Ella square in the nose. Her temper was short on the best of days. Thing is, she didn't even know why she was always so stressy about everyone saying her and Luc were dating. Erin smirked to herself and carried on down the corridor, leaving Ella's friends crowding round her while she was clutching her injured nose and sobbing.

_Pity, that's gonna ruin her makeup._ She thought bitterly to herself.

Eventually she arrived at the principal's office, and politely knocked on the door. For a few moments she just stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. Just as Erin was about to knock again a muffled "Come in!" came from behind the door.

"Ms. Kestrel, sit down." Mr. Ashwood instructed formally, this worried Erin a tiny bit. Mr. Ashwood was usually a cheerful, happy person; today however, he seemed the opposite.

_Oh shit. Hells about to go down. _She thought as she took a seat on the uncomfortable wooden chair.

The office was fairly small and simple a desk, a computer, two chairs and a few photographs of the school when it first opened.

A minute or two passed slowly. Mr. Ashwood swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again.

Erin finally spoke up, "Um...Excuse me sir; but if you haven't got anything to say I would like to get back to class."

"Uh, I don't quite know how to say this...I'm afraid something's happened to your mother, the police are here to speak with you. I'm terribly sorry Erin."

At these words Erin's world seemed to crash down on her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak; couldn't do anything. She just sat there, paralysed. She registered Mr. Ashwood talking into a phone on his desk and tried her hardest to move; to run, but her body would not obey her mind. Erin didn't even know if her mother was alive or not, yet could not ask. To men in uniform came through the door and escorted her out, she found she could walk, but it did not feel like it was her moving.

Erin was taken to a small meeting room and sat down on a chair. "Ms. Kestrel, I'm afraid you mother has been murdered." The voice of the officer was dull and emotionless; he looked bored almost, wishing he were anywhere but there. Erin wished that too, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed this was a dream. That her mother would wake her up any moment now, yelling at her because she was late. She never woke up from this dream. The officer's words just kept circling around in her head.

"_I'm afraid your mother has been murdered..."_ A single tear crept from her eye, trailing down her cheek before she composed herself. She could cry later. She whipped her head up and looked the officer square in the eye.

"Who?" she demanded, sorrow and numbness forgotten; replaced by anger.

In his eyes she could she sympathy, which made her even madder. "I SAID WHO?" she yelled, and then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We don't know ma'am, she was found strangled in the woods near the lake."

Erin took in the information. Her mother had loved that lake, she had taken Erin there often when she was little; they would just spend hours walking around, looking at the nature.

"Now..." started the first officer, "I understand your father is missing, presumed dead. So you have no other known relatives you could stay with?"

She nodded, Erin never really knew my father. Her mother said when Erin was little he used to visit them for her birthday, but he didn't live with them. He travelled a lot. It never really affected Erin much; he had disappeared when she was too small to remember him. Erin grew used to it being just her and her mom.

"Yeah, but technically, 'cause I'm 18, I can take care of myself." Erin replied simply. She could take care of herself if she needed to; Erin already had a little job in a coffee shop. It didn't earn much money, but then she didn't need much. "But I don't want to sleep at my house tonight!"Erin added quickly, not wanting to stay in out fairly big house overnight on her own. It would feel so empty

"Um, I guess that's okay... Do you have somewhere you can stay for tonight?" replied the officer

"I'll find something..." Erin murmured growing tired of talking. She just wanted to lock herself in her room and cry. That was all, just cry. "Could I please go home now?"

"Yes, sure. So, do you have a ride home?" they asked.

Erin stood quickly, walking towards the door. "I have a car." She stated and walked out.

"Don't leave town! We'll need to talk to you later!" one of the officers called after her.

She walked out of the school, not intending to come back there ever again. I didn't matter that much in her world. She had enough qualifications to get through her life on this earth.

Only once she was in the safety of her little red car did she allow her strong facade crumble. She cried and cried. She cried for her mother. She cried over the fact that she never knew her father. She cried for the fact that she now had to support herself. Most of all she cried for the fact she was on her own...

Something bleeped in her pocket, it took Erin a while to figure out it was her phone. She plucked it out of her pocket and read the text she had just received:

_Hey. U k? I saw the police in the school. Wats up? Here if you need to talk _

_-Luc_

The text made Erin smile through her tears. At least she had someone she could talk to. She quickly wiped her eyes and typed a reply.

_I'll tell u l8ter ok? &btw, could I stay round urs tonite?_

_-Erin._

_XXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx 3 years later xXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXx_

Erin had moved on with her life as much as possible. She had moved into a small, cosy cottage and sold her old house. It was just too lonely. Now she lived around three hours away from her old town, leaving everything but a few belongings and her beloved Alaskan malamute, Faith. When she had moved away only 6 months after her mother had died; Luc had given her a puppy as a gift. Erin was totally overjoyed, she absolutely loved dogs.

_*flashback*_

_Erin was just unceremoniously piling a few basic belongings into the last cardboard box when there was a knock on the front door. _

"_Come in!" She yelled, taping the box up. _

_Luc stepped into the hallway, an animal carrier in his arms, "I still can't believe you moving!" he exclaimed." I'm gonna miss you so much!_

_Erin stepped out from the kitchen to greet Luc, "I'm gonna miss you so much to!" she replied sadly, and then shot a suspicious look at the animal carrier._

"_Oh, I got you a present, so you wouldn't forget me." He opened the carrier and placed it on the floor. A little ball of fuzz shot out and ran circles around the two._

"_OMIGOD! You got me a puppy!" Erin practically screamed (making Luc laugh), picking up the squirming animal._

"_It's an Alaskan malamute, your favourite breed of dog, I also got you food and stuff, I put it in your car," Luc's smile almost reached his ears, nothing made him happier than seeing Erin happy. It made everything worthwhile._

"_You shouldn't have! You know I could never forget you!" She smiled, close to tears. _

_Erin placed the puppy carefully on the floor and threw her arms round Luc's neck, giving him a huge hug._

_A voice awkwardly cleared their voice behind them, making Erin jump away from Luc. _

"_Uh, ma'am is that all everything you wanted to take?" It was one of the deliverymen driving the truck full of her belongings to her new home._

"_Wait a sec, I've got one more box," Erin hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the cardboard box, almost tripping over her new puppy in the process. "Whoa dog, watch where yah going!" _

_She handed the box to the guy before turning back to Luc. "I'm gonna have to go soon, thank you so much for everything!" _

"_It was honestly no problem. Anything to make you happy. Got a name for the little rascal there yet?" He pointed at the malamute, which was currently munching on Erin's shoe._

"_I don't know...Faith maybe?" Erin laughed and shook the dog off her shoe._

"_Well I guess I'll see you around, Faith, be a good girl," he ushered Faith back into her carrier and she reluctantly agreed. He turned back to Erin and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug before walking out the door and down the street. _

"_Goodbye Erin! Keep in touch, yeah?" he called back. _

_Erin sighed before picking up Faith's carrier and placing it in the passenger's seat of the car. She locked the door on her childhood house and placed the key under the doormat. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. So many good memories here, but also an equal amount of bad ones._

_*End of flashback*_

Erin shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to sketch on hair canvas before packing it away for the night_._

"Alright, Faith. You can move now." Faith was just about fully grown now and had turned into quite a placid dog. She was loyal and enjoyed cuddles, as long as she got fed twice a day she was a lovely dog.

Erin had been working on a sketch of Faith for a while now; she wanted to get it perfect so she could send it to Luc for his birthday. She hadn't heard from him in a while but she assumed that was because he was busy.

After a quick glance at the clock revealed it was 11:30pm, Erin decided it was time to sleep. She had work in the morning. After completing her night time routine of locking up ect. Erin lay down in bead, with Faith at her feet and looked at the photo on her desk. It was one of her as a baby with her mother and father. It was the only picture she had of her father and she treasured it. She slowly reached out a grabbed the photo, holding tightly to her chest. She turned it over and glanced at the curly handwriting on the back:

_Baby Erin with mother Celeste Kestrel and father John Winchester. _

_We love you forever darling,_

_Mom and Dad xx_

That sentence always made Erin cry...We love you forever...

"Erin Kestrel?" A rough voice and barking from Faith woke Erin from her dreams.

Erin woke instantly and upon seeing a dark figure wearing a trench coat, screamed her lungs out.

**Well, did yah like? I would really like for someone to review :) it would make my day as im sat at home ill. I will probably be updating this once a week or more, depends how hectic life is :)**

**Please point out any mistakes I have made ect x**

**Flames will be used to boil the kettle! :)**

**~Peaceful Darkness Xx**


End file.
